Psychedelikum
Ein Psychedelikum ist eine psychoaktive Substanz, deren primäre Wirkung die Veränderung der Wahrnehmung sowie Intensivierung des eigenen Erlebens ist. Psychedelika gelten als die klassischen Halluzinogene, daneben werden auch noch Dissoziativa und Delirantia als Untergruppen der Halluzinogene betrachtet. Im Gegensatz zu Body Drugs, wie Stimulantien oder Opioide, welche vertraute Bewusstseinsveränderungen hervorrufen, neigen Head Drugs, wie Psychedelika, dazu die Wahrnehmung sowie die seelische Verfassung stark zu verändern, in Folge dessen ist die Resonanz der Erfahrungen unterschiedlich, da Psychedelika bei jedem Menschen anders wirken können. Terminologie Herkunft Der Begriff psychedelisch setzt sich aus griech. ψυχη (psychḗ, „Seele“) und griech. δῆλος (dẽlos, „offenkundig, offenbar“) zusammen, bedeutet somit wörtlich „Seele hervorbringend“, also einen Zustand, in dem „die Seele offenbart“ wird und wurde 1956 vom britischen Psychiater Humphry Osmond, in Zusammenarbeit mit dem britischen Schriftsteller Aldous Huxley geprägt. Dabei sollen Psychedelika den Betroffenen dazu befähigen, unbewusstes Material des menschlichen Geistes zu sichten.A. Weil, W. Rosen. (1993), From Chocolate To Morphine:Everything You Need To Know About Mind-Altering Drugs.New York, Houghton Mifflin Company. p. 93 Dies verweist auf die frühere Verwendung Substanz-unterstützte Psychotherapie. Heutige Verwendung Der Begriff hat eine gewisse Eigendynamik entwickelt, war er anfangs noch mit der Hippie-Kultur, ihren Head Drugs, ihrer psychedelischen Kunst und ihrer psychedelischer Musik verbunden, so wird heute fast alles, was mit ungewohnten Bewusstseinszuständen verbunden ist, als psychdelisch bezeichnet. So werden z.T. auch Trance, Träume, Hypnagogie, Hypnose und Bewusstseinszustände bei der Meditation oder beim Yoga als psychdelisch betrachtet. Eine solche Trivialisierung des Begriffs scheint aber nicht unbedingt Sinnvoll, wenn man auch die Unterschiede von Erfahrungen hervorheben will. Im professionelleren Kontext und auch in diesem Wiki wird der Begriff Psychedlikum im wesentlichen auf 5-HT-2A-Agonisten angewendet und psychedelisch auf deren Wirkung (psychedelische Erfahrung). Dies sollte die Psychedelika vor allem von anderen Head Drugs bzw. Halluzinogenen abgrenzen. Verwandte Begriffe Es gibt eine ganze Palette alternativer Begriffe, welche Versuchen das Phänomen zu greifen: *Head Drugs - Kopf-Drogen, insbesondere zur Abgrenzung von Body Drugs *Halluzinogen (Halluzinationen erzeugend) - Heute meist als Überkategorie betrachtet. *Entheogen (Göttliches hineinwirkend) - oft generell für Drogen die in einer religiösen Tradition verwendet wurden. *Mystikomimetikum (Mystischen nachahmend) *Oneirogen (Träume erzeugend) - z.T. als vierte Untergruppe der Halluzinogene betrachtet. *Psychodysleptikum (den Geist durcheinanderbringend) *Phantastikum (Fantasie anregend) - als Unterkategorie der Nootropika *Psychotomimetikum(Psychosen nachahmend) - Verbunden mit der veralteten Vorstellung der "Modellpsychose". *Psychotogen (Psychosen erzeugend) *Psychotoxin (Psychosen-Gift) *Schizotoxin (Schizophrenie-Gift) Mit diesem Begriffen ist häufig auch eine gewisse Wertung verbunden, wodurch auch das Set von Konsumenten beeinflusst wird.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 53 Vertreter :siehe Kategorie:Psychedelikum Es gibt zahlreiche psychedelisch wirkende, pflanzliche sowie synthetische, Stoffe. Dabei bilden das, chemisch auf den Mutterkornpilz basierende, LSD, die zahlreichen psilocybinhaltigen Pilze sowie die meskalinhaltigen Kakteen, die Gruppe der klassischen Psychedelika. Das, in den Ayahuasca-Gebräu enthaltende, DMT kann ebenfalls zu den Psychedelikas gezählt werden. Fälschlich wird oft Cannabis zu den Psychedelika gerechnet. Cannabinoide können in hohen Dosierungen zwar psychdelische Wirkungen haben, sie werden aber eher als eigenständige Gruppe mit einem eigenen Wirkspektrum betrachtet. Einteilung nach chemischen Gruppen 150px|thumb|Serotonin Vom Wirkstoff betrachtet kommen Psychedelika vor allem in drei chemischen Gruppen vor: *'Tryptamine' - Zu den Tryptaminen gehört auch der Neurotransmitter Serotonin. *'Phenylethylamine' - Enthalten neben Psychdelika auch Stimulantien und Entaktogene, insbesondere in der Untergruppe der Amphetamine *'Ergoline' oder auch Mutterkornalkaloide - Vor allem durch das Ergolin LSD bekannt. Die Ergolin-Struktur ist komplexer und enthält sowohl das Tryptamin- als auch das Phenylethylamin- bzw. Amphetamin-Grundgerüst, kann also chemisch zu allen diesen Gruppen gerechnet werden. Beispiele Anmerkung: Dosierungs- und Zeit-angaben sollen nur einem sehr groben Vergleich dienen. Wirkung : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Psychedelische Erfahrung. Die Rauschwirkung von Halluzinogenen wird umgangssprachlich oft als Trip bezeichnet. psychisch Der Konsument von Psychedelika erlebt ein stark verändertes Bewusstsein und Wahrnehmung, wodurch er Farben leuchtender sehen und die Musik intensiver hören kann. Das Tastgefühl ist ebenfalls stark verändert und damit können Oberflächen anders wirken. Das Denken sowie die eigenen Gedanken sind stark verändert, dabei werden häufig Philosophische Theorien entwickelt(vgl. Scheintiefe). Psychedelika versetzt Konsumenten in einen Zustand, der der Psychose sehr stark ähnelt, allerdings ist dem Konsumenten bewusst, dass er sich durch die Einnahme von Drogen in diesen Zustand versetzt hat, was bei einer Psychose nicht gegeben ist. Psychedelika können allerdings auch starke unangenehme Rauschzustände verursachen, wobei Paranoia, Angst und Suizidgefährdung eine mögliche Folge eines schlechten Trips sein kann. körperlich Neben der psychischen Wirkung können Psychedelika eine Reihe von körperlichen Wirkungen haben. So lösen sie eine Erweiterung der Pupillen aus sowie weitere, teils paradoxe, körperliche Erscheinigungen. Entweder kann z.B. die Pulsfrequenz beschleunigt oder verringert werden, die Temperaturregulation des Körpers verändert, in Folge dessen Schwitzen oder Frieren ausgelöst werden. Psychedelika können allerdings auch Krämpfe, Zuckungen oder Muskelentspannungen auslösen. Eine weitere Nebenwirkung ist auch eine mögliche auftretende Übelkeit mit anschließendem Erbrechen. Allerdings liegt das daran, dass viele Naturdrogen weitere Wirkstoffe enthalten, die der menschliche Körper nicht verträgt. Risiken akut Horrortrip Ein Horrortrip ist ein sehr negatives Rauscherleben, welches durch Wahnhaftigkeit, Angst und Paranoia geprägt sein kann. Die Gefahr für solche Horrortrips wird insbesondere durch folgende Faktoren erhöht:Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 48Rick Strassman: Adverse reactions to psychedelic drugs. A review of the literature *psychische Instabilität und psychische Vorerkrankungen *unreine und unbekannte Drogen *Mischkonsum mit anderen Drogen, etwa Ethanol *ein unkontrolliertes Setting *Abwesenheit eines Tripsitters Vergiftung : → Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Vergiftung durch Psychedelika. Generell wird die Einnahme von Psychedelika in der heutigen Medizin als Intoxikation gewertet und die Wirkung als Vergiftung klassifiziert. Dies ist etwa klassischerweise der Fall, wenn Pilzsammler aus Versehen psilocybinhaltige Pilze zu sich nehmen. Tödliche Intoxikationen, welche allein auf die körperliche Wirkung zurückzuführen sind, sind bei den meisten Psychdelika selten bis unbekannt. Allerdings sollen sie bei einigen neueren Research Chemicals, etwa den "NBome"-Derivaten, häufiger auftreten. Bei Straßen-LSD handelt es sich oft nicht wirklich um LSD sondern um billiger herstellbare Psychedelika. Durch Psychedelika wird allerdings auch die psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten stark beeinträchtigt, so dass sich nicht mehr richtig mit ihrer Umgebung interagieren können. Sie sind deshalb nicht mehr in der Lage zu arbeiten, Maschinen zu bedienen oder am Straßenverkehr teil zu nehmen. Unfälle Durch die veränderte Wahrnehmung unter dem Einfluss von Psychedelika kann es zu ungewollten Unfällen kommen. Es ist deshalb sehr wichtig solche Substanzen nur in einer kontrollierten Umgebung und mit einer nüchternen Aufsichtsperson, einem sogenannten Tripsitter, einzunehmen. Der klassische Fenstersprung-Geschichte im Zusammenhang mit Psychedelika geht aber wohl auf den CIA-Mitarbeiter Frank Olsen zurück, der bei seiner Arbeit für den Geheimdienst mit LSD in Berührung kam und 1953 durch einen Fenstersturz starb. Allerdings konnte nie ausgeschlossen werden ob Olsen nicht vielleicht doch ermordet wurde, weil er über die Menschenversuche des Geheimdienstes auspacken wollte.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Olson Nachwirkungen Es besteht die Gefahr das Halluzinogene drogeninduzierte Psychosen auslösen bzw. verdeckte Psychosen hervortreten lassen. Diese können unheilbar sein. In einigen seltenen Fällen treten Flashbacks und HPPD als Nachwirkungen von Psychodelika auf. Geschichte Traditioneller Gebrauch Psychedelika haben vor allem auf dem Amerikanischen Kontinent eine lange Geschichte in der traditionellen Verwendung in der Medizin und Religion, weil sie für ihre vermeintliche Fähigkeit, die Förderung der körperlichen und seelischen Heilung, geschätzt wurden. In diesem Kontext zählen viele Psychedelika zu den Entheogenen, also traditionell verwendeten Drogen, welche meist im Kontext von Ritualen den Eindruck vermitteln mit göttlichen in Verbindung zu treten oder mit dem ganzen Universum verbunden zu sein. Dies ist eng verknüpft mit dem Schamanismus, bei dem man sich z. B. durch die Wirkung eines Elixiers in die Lage versetzt, mit Geistern zu kommunizieren. Die Ureinwohner Amerikas verwenden mescalinhaltige Kakteen, wie den Peyote Kaktus, als Teil ihrer Religion sowie als Therapie gegen Ethanolismus. Mazatec Priester verwenden Psilocybinhaltige Pilze um mit Gott in Verbindung zu treten oder andere Menschen von seelischen sowie körperlichen Krankheiten zu heilen. Ayahuasca wird heute noch in Peru für religiöse Feste zubereitet. Unterdrückung Mit der Ankunft der christlichen Europäer in Amerika wurde die religiösen und heilerischen Traditionen der Ureinwohner oft verdrängt. Es wird oft spekuliert, dass es sich bei zeitgleichen europäischen Hexenverfolgung um eine ähnliche Unterdrückung einer schamanistischen Tradition gehandelt habe mit ihren eigenen Hexendrogen. Allerdings gibt es keine wirklichen Belegen für die Existenz einer Hexenkultur. Die heute in der Alltagskultur verbreitete Vorstellung von der Hexe als Kräuterheilerin und gegebenenfalls Hebamme wird von der historischen Forschung nicht gedeckt, als Hexe oder Hexer konnte grundsätzliche jeder Verfolgt werden der dessen beschuldigt wurde. Entdeckung für die europäische Kultur *Entdeckung der Peyotl-Tradition /Mecalin *Aldous Huxley *Entdeckung von LSD durch Hoffmann Bei der Suche nach einer Kreislaufstimulanz auf Basis der Mutterkornalkaloide, stellte der für Sandoz arbeitende Albert Hofmann 1938 erstmals LSD her. Als er die Substanz erneut 1943 untersuchte stellte er durch Zufall eine Wirkung an sich fest. zu ergänzen heutige Prohibition zu ergänzen Siehe auch * Halluzinogen Einzelnachweise !